


Ők

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shiratorizawa, Szobatársak, Sötétség, akkor lehet horrornak olvasni?, bentlakásos suli, emeletes ágy, ezt a fantáziátokra bízom, ha nagyon gyenge vagy, igazából sosem írtam még horrort és most se volt kifejezett szándékom, lehet nem ushitennek olvasni, lehet ushitennek olvasni, thiller, vagy legalább megpróbáltam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi élete átlagos, normális, pont olyan, amilyennek ő azt elképzelte... egészen addig, mígnem találkozik valakivel, aki ezt a normálisságot fenekesen felforgatja.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi





	Ők

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160966) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



> Random elkapott a vágy, hogy nekem írnom kell ezt, így leültem, megírtam és most posztolom. Ilyen is ritkán van, így élvezzük a gyümölcsét :)
> 
> Jó olvasást hozzá!

Ushijima élete mindig is egyszerű volt, normális – tette, amit tennie kellett, se többet, se kevesebbet. Kitartóan dolgozott, magas fokon űzött egy sportot, edzette elméjét akárcsak testét, így közel sem lepte meg, hogy sikeresen felvételt nyert abba a nívós középiskolába, ahova jelentkezett. 

Ez is része volt teljesen normális életének. Ami pedig elég hamar fenekestül felfordult, amint belépett a számára kijelölt szobába, melyen elvileg egy szobatárssal kellett osztoznia ugyanabból az évfolyamból. 

Bent sötétség fogadta, így kicsit tapogatózott, majd felkapcsolta a villanyt, csak, hogy egy éles hang rászóljon:

– Kapcsold le! – ami kellően meg is lepte, így engedelmeskedett gépiesen. Noha okát nem értette, a vaksötét helyiségben elég nehéz volt tájékozódni, főleg, hogy ő ezt elsőre kísérelte meg.

– De nem látok – szólalt meg, egyenesen, mint mindig. 

– De ők sem látnak – érkezett a felelet, még jobban összezavarva Ushijimát, ha ez lehetséges volt. 

– Kik? – kérdezett vissza, ámbár nem nagyon volt meghatva ettől a drámai közjátéktól. Ő csak le akarta pakolni a bőröndjét a szobában, olyan nagy kérés volt ez?

–  _ Ők…  _ – jött az irritált felelet, olyan hangszínen, mely világosan hirdette, hogy kevesebb, amiért nem értette ezt meg rögtön, mely csupán további kérdőjeleket invitált táncba Ushijima feje körül. 

Így sóhajtott, majd kitapogatta az útját az emeletes ágyig, ahol levette a cipőjét, s újfent nekiindult, ezúttal, hogy megtalálja a szekrényét. A szeme kezdett hozzászokni a mély sötétséghez, így, ha nem is látott, hiszen ember lévén szeme nem erre volt kialakítva, azért annyit ki tudott silabizálni, hogy hova ne lépjen, és verje be akármijét egy fal- vagy egyéb kemény felületbe.

– Mi a neved? – kérdezte végül, ahogy sikeresen megtalálta a keresett tereptárgyat, és némi ügyetlenkedés árán bepakolta holmijait a kis bőröndjéből.

– Ki kérdezi? – jött a válasz, a hang hidegen csengett, de nem barátságtalanul, ami elég furcsa és szokatlan párosítás volt, legalábbis, amennyire Ushijima tapasztalatai terjedtek.

– Én, a szobatársad. Vagy látsz itt valaki mást is? – kérdezett vissza végül, megunva ezt az egészet. 

– Nos, attól, hogy valamit nem látsz, az nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs is ott... – érkezett ismét a szinte már-már komikusan komoly válasz, ami furcsa dolgokat művelt Ushijimával. – Amúgy meg ilyen sötétben téged sem látlak. Tehát korábbi gondolatmeneted alapján, téged is csak képzellek? – tette hozzá a hang, mint egy utógondolatként, mely túl elvont volt Ushijimának. 

– Hagyjuk, a lényeg, hogy én Ushijima Wakatoshi vagyok, a szobatársad. Mi a neved? – Ushijima végül a legegyszerűbb megoldást választotta, mely a legkézenfekvőbb is volt, hogy szimplán figyelmen kívül hagyja azokat a dolgokat, melyeket nem ért, és rátér azokra, melyeket tudni akar. Jelen esetben, a szobatársa nevére.

– Tendou. Tendou Satori – csendült fel a hang, Tendou Satori hangja, mint kiderült. 

– Tendou, miért ülünk sötétben? – tette fel a következő őt érdeklő kérdést Ushijima.

– Természetesen azért, hogy  _ ők  _ ne találjanak ránk, ahogy ezt már elmondtam. Amúgy te nem állsz még mindig? Nem hallottam a lépteid visszafelé az ágyhoz. – Hang, az a hang, melyet egyre jobban magába-ivott legfontosabb érzékelésétől megvont agya, mosolygott. Nem tudta hogyan, vagy miképp, de ebben biztos volt, érezte rajta, szinte látta is. Vagy csak agya túlságosan ráért és ezért képzelte el, ha már nem látta magának a másik arcát…

– Ez egy … áh, mindegy is. Kik azok az ők? – kérdezte, még mindig próbálva tartani magát híres-neves önuralmához, mely kezdett nehezebb feladattá válni, mint általában volt. Ami különösen meglepte, hiszen büszke volt erre, a nyugodt és egyenes természetére.

– Te tényleg nem tudod. – Ez nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés, így Ushijima nem tudta mit is kellene reagáljon rá. Valóban nem tudta, hogy mi volt a kilétük ezen rejtélyes “ők”-nek.

Tényleg nem. De ezúttal inkább csöndbe burkolózott, fáradt volt az utazás miatt, így hagyta, hogy szobatársa diktálja a mai napot, így halkan eltapogatózta magát az emeletes ágyig, s befeküdt az alsó részre, mivel azt tudta, hogy a másik fiú a felsőn volt, ezt a hangjának irányából meg tudta állapítani még korábban. Egy néma sóhaj után behunyta szemeit, s engedte, hogy a jótékony sötétség legalább álmának elérésében segítse.

*

Azonban, várakozásai, elhatározása ellenére, a szobatársa hajthatatlan volt, mindig sötétségbe burkolózott, így vele együtt Ushijima is ezt tette, noha néha megkísérelt hangot adni véleményének, s rákérdezni, hogy erre tényleg szükség van-e és miért. A válasz, amit kapott, mindig ugyanaz volt.  _ Ők _ .

A világa tehát a feje tetején állt, a szobatársa, annak rejtélyes sötétség-kényszere és ennek az egész dolognak az abszurditása és abnormalitása teljes ellentéte volt Ushijima eddigi életének, illetve élete normálisan megmaradt aspektusainak: a tanóráknak és a sportfoglalkozásoknak. 

És nem mintha nem látta volna a szobatársát végül fénybe burkolózni, mikor együtt voltak röplabda edzéseken… A fiú magas volt, de alacsonyabb nála, haja égővörös, szemei… a szemei pedig olyan dolgokról, olyan tudásról árulkodtak, melyektől a legtöbb ember mosolyogva dobná el a saját életét, de Tendou nem tette. Tendou csak mosolygott, míg a szemei ugyanolyan hidegek maradtak. Ez az ellentét tökéletes párhuzamban volt az Ushijima által vele eltöltött szobatársi idővel, melyet a sötétség jellemzett, míg minden más szobán kívüli tevékenységét a fény…

Igazából, pár hét után eléggé hozzászokott ehhez is, neki senki nem róhatta fel elvégre, hogy nem volt rugalmas, de akkor is, legalább az okát tudni akarta, így folytatta az időnkénti kérdés-feltevést.

*

Így esett, hogy egy este, mikor éppen a telefonján nézett éppen egy korábbi meccset Ushijima, váratlanul érte, hogy az ajtó becsapódott hirtelen, s egy kéz kiragadta a telefonját a kezéből, s eltakarta, így a szobára ismét teljes sötétség hullott. 

– Ezt most miért kellett? – kérdezte, most már irritáltan. Csak egy meccset szeretett volna megnézni! Már ezt sem lehet?

–  _ ŐK _ ! – érkezett a válasz, mint mindig, melynek hatására Tendou kezdett úgy hangozni, mint egy beakadt lemez...

– Igen, mindig  _ ők _ , de kik is pontosan és miért nem hagyják, hogy a telefonomat nézzem? – vágott vissza Ushijima, letérve a megszokott neutrális hümmögés útjáról, amit ilyenkor szokott használni, mivel nem tudott mást felelni. De nem ma. Ma, eldöntötte, hogy válaszokat fog kapni. Ha törik, ha szakad, még  _ ők  _ sem állhatnak az útjába, legyenek akárkik is.

– Ah, tehát tudni akarod? – kérdezte Tendou, hangja vontatott volt, és mélyebb, mint korábban bármikor. Ushijima akaratlanul is megborzongott.

– Igen – válaszolt, hangja pedig még saját magának is számára nem jellemző módon, halkan csengett. 

Tendou ezután megvilágította az arcát a telefon fényével, akaratlanul is imitálva a klasszikus horror-történetekhez hozzátartozó elemlámpás alulról történő arcmegvilágítást. Így esett, hogy Ushijima először szemügyre vehette szobatársát a szobájukban. Először az ajkának görbületét vette észre, azt a kis fél-mosolyt, ami rajta játszott, majd a szemeire tévedt tekintete, azokra a lélekbelátó, hideg szemekbe, s nem tudta nem észrevenni a fiú égővörös bozontját, mely alsó megvilágítása miatt furcsa, tekervényes eltorzított árnyékokat festett a falakra körülöttük.

– Tehát tudni akarod. De ne mondd, hogy én nem figyelmeztettelek. – Kezdett el beszélni Tendou, amire Ushijima tekintete visszatért a fiú ajkaihoz, s szinte elbűvölve azok mozgásától. Nagyon újszerű élmény volt a már jól ismert hanghoz arcot, ajkat, és mimikát társítani. Ushijima majdnem meg is feledkezett ez az egész mi miatt kezdődött.

– A fény veszélyes. A fény árnyékot szül. És az árnyékok… veszélyesek. – Mondta lassan, elnyújtva Tendou, mintha félne, hogy az, amit elmondott, visszaüthetne, s valaki hallgatózna, hogy felhasználja ellene… ezen szavai lassan, de biztosan tették meg útjukat Ushijima tudatáig. – Így, hogy az árnyékokat elkerüljem, teljes sötétséget tartok, amikor erre lehetőségem van, mert a sötétségben nincsenek árnyékok, az a fény velejárója, a sötétség körbeölel, finoman, kedvesen… óvón.

Ezen komoly szavak hallatán Ushijima továbbra sem találta magát okosabbnak, csupán arra jött rá, hogy Tendou fél. De mitől? …  _ kitől _ ?

– Kik azok az ők? – kérdezte végül Ushijima, finoman, nem akarta elijeszteni szobatársát most, hogy elkezdett megnyílni.

– Hát nem érted? – nevetett fel keserűen, őrülten Tendou. –  _ Ők  _ az árnyak! Arra várnak, hogy egyedül maradj és bekebelezhessenek, majd átvegyék a helyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Ne hagyjatok sötétben~~~ (*ha ha*) a véleményeteket illetően :)


End file.
